Bruises and Scars
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Emily is trying to escape an abusive relationship. What happens when she spends the night with two specific Hotchner men? Rated T, borderline M. One-shot for now, could evolve into more. R&R!
1. Scars

**Author's Note: Here's a one-shot that I came up with. If it gets good reviews, then I'll make it more than a one-shot. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Emily picked up her phone, tears sliding down her face. It was seven o'clock in the evening. Her stomach churned as she dialed the number she had memorized and used so many times for so long.

But not for the reason she was using it now.

_Ring, ring_

"This is Aaron", Hotch's monotone voice came over the phone.

_*Sniffle* _"H-Hotch?" Emily asked.

Immediately, his voice softened.

"Prentiss, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"I-I just need to t-talk to someone", she mumbled. Hotch tensed.

Lately, Emily had been down in the dumps. On their last case, she had been uninvolved and unresponsive. All he knew was that she was in some sort of relationship with a man named… What was it? Right, his name was Jeremy. Hotch vaguely remembered meeting him at a club one late night when the team got together. Jeremy was good-looking and muscular. Hotch imagined that Emily would be happy with a man like him.

Many a time, he had seen bruises on her arms, and once on her neck. The one on her neck, he didn't point out, but when any of the BAU members had asked what the bruises were from, she merely shook her head, flashed an embarrassed smile, and said that she'd fell down the stairs. Hotch suspected Jeremy multiple times, but he didn't want to offend Emily.

"Of course, Prentiss, what do you need?" he asked gently.

"I-I don't want to do this over the phone. C-can I come over?" she asked.

"Prentiss, if you need to crash somewhere for a little while, my door is always open", he promised. She sniffled again.

"O-okay, do you mind if I take S-Sergio w-with m-me?" she asked, embarrassed that she was going to stay at her boss's house.

"Of course, take everything you need. Call me when you arrive at the gate, and I'll come get you", he said.

"T-thank you, Hotch", she said.

"Emily", he said softly before she hung up. He had used her first name for the first time since… Well, never, really.

"Hotch?" she asked, confused, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Emily, it's alright if you call me Aaron", he said, hanging up. That brought a small smile to her face before she exited her car. She silently thanked God that Jeremy wasn't home yet. She quickly stuffed essentials into her go-bag, packed some of Sergio's food, and turned off all the lights. She looked behind her, trying to remember if she had forgotten anything. Deciding that she didn't, she locked the door and hurried to her car. She slammed the trunk and slipped into the driver's seat, revved the engine, and peeled away from the apartment.

-At Hotch's apartment-

"Aaron?" Emily spoke into the phone.

"Emily. Are you here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm parked right by the gate", she said. Minutes later, Hotch came jogging down the stairs, Jack following suit.

"Emmy!" Jack shouted, running up to her. She received him in her arms, wincing as he brushed harshly against her bruises. Hotch frowned as he noted her wince. She looked up in his eyes, letting him know that she was okay. He retrieved her go-bag from her car and shut the door. She pressed LOCK and followed Hotch up the stairs, with Jack's hand in hers.

"Why you here, Emmy?" he asked innocently. She bent down to face him.

"I just, uh, wanted to visit", she replied, looking at Hotch. Hotch ruffled his son's hair.

"Emily is just going to stay here for a little while, okay?" he asked. Jack's face immediately brightened. They stepped into Hotch's apartment and he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Emily, I probably should have mentioned this before, but I don't have a guest bedroom", Hotch said sheepishly after Jack went into his room.

"Its fine, Aaron, I'll take the couch", she grinned. She placed her go-bag down next to the couch and sat down on it. Hotch nodded slowly.

"O-okay. Um, did you have dinner yet?" he asked. She slowly shook her head, smiling a bit.

"Perfect, actually. I was about to pop some pizza in the oven before you got here. It should be ready in about half an hour", he said. She smiled.

"Great. Can I watch the news?" she asked awkwardly.

"Um, oh, yeah, go ahead, make yourself at home", he said, waving his hand towards the couch. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. She shifted into a laying position as not to apply pressure to her bruises. Hotch looked at Emily, so focused on the couch. She felt his gaze and looked up at him. He blushed and looked away, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"S-sorry", he mumbled, still smiling.

"It's okay", she said, masking an enormous grin. Hotch blushed and boldly sat down on a small space of couch next to her. Emily sat up straight, wincing as her bruises ached. Hotch held up a hand.

"Emily. It's okay, you can lie down", he told her. Emily smiled. It was awkward, lying on her boss's couch with him sitting there.

Jack bounded into the living room, already in his PJ's. He had a large teddy bear in his arms and sat down right in front of Emily on the floor. She reached down and ran her hand down the back of his head. All of a sudden, a Viagra commercial blared across the screen. Hotch cleared his throat uncomfortably while Emily stifled her giggles. Luckily, Jack was too focused on playing with Emily's hand to notice the commercial. Once the commercial ended, Emily regained her composure. Hotch snuck a look at Emily's happy face, the laugh that was etched onto it. She was beautiful.

No, stop it, Aaron. All she's doing is escaping from her abusive relationship for a little while. There was no way he was going to fall in love with her.

-After dinner-

"Thank you, Aaron", Emily said, getting up to take her plate to the sink and grimaced as her bruises panged. Hotch stopped her and took her plate for her. She smiled up at him in thanks. Jack tapped Emily gently on the shoulder, careful not to hurt her. She turned to him.

"Emmy, wha'ssat?" he asked eyes wide and pointing to one of the bruises. She shifted.

"I just got hurt a little bit. I'm okay, though", she smiled. He nodded.

"Okay, but if you hurt at night, come wake me up, okay?" he asked, making sure she understood. Her heart melted at his gesture.

"Time for bed, buddy", Hotch told his son. Jack nodded and knelt in front of Emily, whose head was resting on a pillow on the couch.

"Goodnight, Emmy", he said, pressing his little boy lips to her cheek. Emily blushed as Hotch looked on.

"Goodnight, Jack. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite, okay?" she said back, kissing his forehead. He skipped off to his room, awaiting Daddy to tuck him in.

"Well, goodnight, Emily", Hotch said awkwardly.

"Goodnight, Aaron", she smiled. He flipped off the light, leaving Emily to fall asleep behind him.

-One thirty in the morning-

"No, please. Jeremy, no. NO!" Emily screamed in her sleep. Hotch shot straight up out of his bed and took off towards the couch. He slid down in front of her on his knees. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Jeremy! Stop, please!" she screamed again, waving her arms in front of her, trying to defend herself. She was still asleep.

"No, no, Emily, shh, it's me, Aaron", he said quietly. Tears streamed down her face as she bolted upward. Ragged breaths tore up her trachea and out through her mouth. Her bruises were sore.

"A-Aaron, I'm s-so s-sorry", she sobbed. He sat down next to her and pulled her in close.

Emily hissed in pain again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Emily", he grimaced, realizing he had pained her.

"I-it's okay", she sniffled. He got up and headed to the bathroom, pulling out a menthol rub from the cabinet.

"Emily, I have some stuff for your bruises. Do you want to put it on yourself?" he called from the bathroom.

"Um, c-can you do it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course", his heart softened immediately.

He made his way back onto the couch and pulled the cord on a table lamp, slightly illuminating Emily's pale skin.

"Okay. Where are they?" Hotch asked, ready to rub.

"Um, o-on my b-back and s-stomach", she said. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the menthol liquid and graced his fingers over her back. He rubbed in circles, drawing a moan from Emily.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you. Um, Aaron, my scar", she mumbled before he rubbed the menthol on her stomach.

"It's okay", he replied. She pulled her shirt up slightly so that he had room to see the bruises.

Hotch gasped as he saw black-and-blue, circular shapes dot her stomach. Just above her bellybutton was a still-pink scar from her surgery. He ran his finger over it.

"Aaron, don't. It's disgusting", she said, her voice shrinking.

"Emily. Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to decide where we're going. This scar just says how incredibly brave you were. This scar is beautiful", he said before kissing it gently. His lips on her skin sent a chill down her spine. She let out a breath that she had been holding in. He continued to rub the menthol on her stomach.

After he was finished, Emily felt better than she had in weeks. No, months. She curled up on the couch. She couldn't fall asleep. Hotch came back after putting the menthol rub away.

"Emily, I hope that helped", he said, smiling.

Emily rested her head in her right hand and nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah, it did. Lots. Thank you, Aaron", she said.

"It's fine. Wake me up anytime if you need me", he said. Emily nodded. Hotch tucked a piece of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

"Good night kiss?" she blurted out hopefully. Hotch chuckled and leaned forward. Emily inhaled the musky scent of male cologne as his warm lips came in contact with hers. He ran his hands through her hair.

Emily moaned into his mouth as they tangled themselves into the kiss. Hotch tugged at the bottom of Emily's shirt and pulled it up.

They spent the night tangled in the heat of each other, undoubtedly enjoying every minute of it.

"Emily?" Hotch breathed after they were fully clothed and finished.

"Yes?"

"I love you", he said quietly.

"Aaron, I-I love you too", she replied. He pressed his lips onto hers and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-The next morning-

Jack woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He remembered he heard Emily's frightened screaming last night, but he'd fallen asleep and didn't remember anything else. He grabbed his teddy bear and walked into the living room to see his Daddy and Emmy sleeping together. Jack climbed as softly as he could onto the couch and snuggled himself in between Emily and Hotch. Minutes later, he fell asleep, and the three of them stayed there, together.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want me to continue. The only way is to press that little blue button riiiiight over there. Yeah. That's right. That one. Uh-huh, you're almost there!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two because I got some really nice reviews and PM's. So…yeah. Have fun!**

Emily yawned and woke up to be crushed against the couch. She smiled to find that Jack was snuggled comfortably against her shoulder, and Hotch had his arms wrapped around her waist. She gently wriggled out of his grasp and found that Sergio had made permanent residence on the windowsill. She placed a full bowl of food on the ground in front of him and he leapt off the sill with utmost grace. She ran her hand down from the middle of his ears to the end of his tail as he purred contentedly. She looked at the two still-sleeping Hotchners on the couch and smiled. She thought about what had happened. She'd up and left her house, slept with her boss, and completely ignore her abusive boyfriend. She checked her phone.

Twenty seven missed calls.

Thirty five text messages.

All from Jeremy.

Not one was from Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Reid, or Rossi. Not a single one. She shuddered as she flipped through the messages.

_I'm going to kill you, bitch._

_Get your ass back to your apartment or else!_

_You are going to be in TROUBLE once you get your prostitute ass back here._

She frowned. She made a decision and grabbed her gun out of her go-bag. She threw on a sweatshirt and slipped quietly out the door, taking one last look at her boss's sleeping face.

-Meanwhile-

Hotch felt the couch shift a little after Emily left. He found his son nestled against him and smiled. He slipped out between the couch and Jack and gently woke him up.

"Jack, wake up, bud," Hotch said. Jack's eyes flew open and he stretched his arms.

"Morning, Daddy!" he exclaimed brightly. Hotch chuckled.

"Morning. How did you get out here?" he asked, yawning.

"I dunno. I woke up last night and you and Emmy were sleeping so I joined you because I felt lonely," he said quietly. Hotch kissed his son's forehead.

"Let's go find Emily, okay?" he said. Jack nodded, hugging his bear to his chest.

"Emily? Are you in there?" he asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

No response.

He tried his room, Jack's room, hell, even the back door. She was nowhere to be found.

Hotch ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Where could she have gone?

Shit. Hotch thought.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. She's going to Jeremy. He assumed immediately. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Morgan.

"Damn, Hotch. It's early and on my day off. What's up?" Morgan answered sleepily.

"Emily," Hotch said frantically. He heard Morgan's phone drop and a muffled curse as Morgan got ready.

Hotch relayed the message to the rest of the team, including Garcia.

Suddenly, his cell rang. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, is this Agent Hotchner?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"This is he. Can I help you? Who is this?" he asked, suspicious.

"This is Jeremy Winters. Sound familiar?" Jeremy asked in a Southern twang. Hotch shut his phone and burst out the door just as the rest of his team showed up.

"Penelope, please tell me you brought your laptop," he begged. She nodded frantically.

"Um, yes, of course I did, sir. It's right here," she said, patting her shoulder bag.

"Great. Penelope, I need you to watch Jack for me," he said. She nodded and slipped past him into the apartment. Just as they were about to leave, Penelope stopped Hotch.

"Make sure my little pussycat is okay, got it?" she asked. He nodded and locked the door behind him.

"Auntie Penelope, what's going on?" Jack asked, a small tear forming in his eye. Penelope went to wipe it off.

"Everything's going to be okay, honey. I promise," she said.

-With the team-

Hotch furiously drove to Emily's apartment, swerving in and out of lanes and speeding past red lights. He must've collected at least four or five flashes as he raced to her place.

"Garcia, we need you to trace that call," Rossi spoke to Garcia.

"Of course. I'm already on it, sir," she said, voice shaky. Hotch's cell rang again.

"Winters, if you touch her, I'll destroy you," Hotch said, his voice filled with contempt.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll touch her. Everywhere," Jeremy replied darkly. Hotch heard a squelching noise and Emily's scream.

"Emily!" he yelled into the phone, knowing it was pointless.

"Ah, I see you're worried for her. Well, you better hurry, Agent Hotchner. If you want to save your little girlfriend, that is," Jeremy quipped before hanging up.

"God damn it," Hotch muttered under his breath.

"Pace yourself, Aaron. We'll get there in time. I promise," Rossi said after giving instructions to Garcia.

Hotch sped towards the parking lot and braked the car to a stop with a screeching halt. Not bothering to put on his flak jacket for safety, he ran into the apartment building, gun drawn.

"JJ, you and Morgan go around her apartment just in case he tries to make a break for it. Reid, come with me," Rossi directed. Reid followed Rossi and jogged inside the apartment, following Hotch.

JJ and Morgan crept silently to the back. Morgan pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Holy hell, JJ. Look," he said, pointing upwards and handing the binoculars to JJ.

She brought them to her eyes and peered through them. She gasped deeply. Jeremy was holding a gun to Emily's back, propping what seemed like her already lifeless body up on his knee.

"Don't you think she'd brought a gun?" Morgan asked, his face burning with fury.

"I have no idea what went wrong. I could understand why she almost froze with Doyle, but why now? This guy doesn't have a mob dressed in gay black costumes following him around everywhere. He doesn't have trained snipers, and he definitely isn't part of a cult. What the hell is going on?" JJ asked out loud.

-With Hotch, Reid, and Rossi-

Hotch stopped in front of Emily's apartment. He heard beating and yelling coming from inside. Had nobody called the police? He held his gun straight out in front of him, ready to face Jeremy.

Reid and Rossi finally caught up to Hotch, their guns drawn as well.

Hotch motioned for the two men to move backwards. He placed his hand on the door, then turned to his two colleagues.

"Guys, I need to do this," Hotch said. The two men nodded, still with their guns drawn.

"No, I mean, alone," Hotch said, making a daring move. There was no turning back and asking them to stay now. Reid's jaw dropped, but Rossi nodded slowly. He respected his chief and his friend, so he lowered his gun and walked away.

Reid walked away as well after a few seconds. Hotch lifted his leg and smashed through the door as hard as possible.

Jeremy looked up, frozen and eyes wide in shock. Hotch raised his gun and almost shot him if it wasn't for the fact that Jeremy was now holding the gun to Emily's head.

"Jeremy, let her go," Hotch demanded. Emily whimpered in fear.

"Sorry Agent Hotchner. She was mine first," Jeremy spat. He turned the direction of his gun and aimed it at Hotch.

"After I'm done with you, bastard, I'm killing this bitch next," Jeremy smirked.

A single shot rang out.

**Author's Note: Mwahaha. Mwahahaha. Mwhahahahahah! Who shot who? Is Emily going to die? I don't know. Why don't you have a little conversation with that blue review button right there?**


	3. Help Me

**Author's Note: I feel so warm and fuzzy inside from reading all the reviews. Oh, and I realized I made a type-o when I said "You better hurry Agent Hotchner. If you want to save your little girlfriend, that IS". I meant to put IS and not IT. Whoopsies :) This chapter will involve much more of the team than there was in the beginning. There's gonna be some Morgan/Garcia and JJ/Reid. It also might be pretty long… Oh well. We're heading to a stopping point with this story but I promise that in the next one or two chapters you will have everything you need to have in order to have a completed story. Enough of my ranting and raving, anyway. Enjoy!**

A single shot rang out…

"Aaron!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. Hotch's shoulder tore back as the bullet pierced through his skin and into his body.

_Should've worn that flak jacket_ was his last thought.

"What you gonna do now, bitch? Huh?" Jeremy smirked, holding the gun up to Emily's head.

"Please, Jeremy. Don't do it. I-I'll do anything you want," Emily begged, looking at Hotch's limp body. A pool of scarlet blood formed around his neck and shoulder.

"Oh please. Emily, I'm not stupid," Jeremy said impatiently.

"Actually, yes you are," Rossi announced, his gun ready.

"Oh, come to save y'all's little Princess, have you?" he drawled. Morgan tensed at hearing his nickname for Emily slip from the bastard's mouth. He really wanted to shoot him, but he knew that his job on the FBI required him to save as many people as he could, blah, blah, blah. The next few minutes were sudden. Jeremy adjusted his finger on the trigger.

Without hesitating, Reid pulled the trigger on his revolver. The minute the bullet entered Jeremy's body and caused his arm holding Emily to go slack she burst from where she was and knelt next to Hotch. She touched his wound, blood rubbing off on her fingers. JJ helped her stand up.

"Em, are you okay?" she asked as Emily shook and Morgan and Rossi propped Hotch up.

"Yeah, I think so. But… But Aaron," she whimpered. JJ pushed Emily out of the apartment.

"It's okay. Reid's on it. The medics are almost here. Do you hear the sirens?" JJ asked as if she was talking to a child. She gently sat Emily aside as the medics came rushing through the building.

"One, two, three, CLEAR," one of the nurses yelled. Emily's body jolted at the sound of the electric buzzers.

"JJ", Emily sobbed. She fell over into JJ's lap.

"Shh, Emily. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise," JJ said, trying to comfort the shaken up Emily.

The medics hurried away with Hotch on a stretcher. Emily leapt up and ran out the door, following the medics.

"Ma'am, we need to check you out please," a female medic stopped Emily.

"N-no I need t-to go w-with him," Emily trembled. The medic saw the wild terror fill Emily's eyes.

"Okay. But once we get to the hospital, we're checking you out," the medic agreed. Emily rushed past her and ran towards the ambulance. Unfortunately, she never made it. Her knees gave out as she sank to the ground, nearly incapacitated.

-Hours later-

Garcia walked into the hospital, holding a distraught-looking Jack's hand. His eyes were red and puffy, just like Garcia's. It was obvious they'd been crying together.

"Jack, come here," JJ said in a comforting voice. She lifted Jack onto her lap and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Daddy and Emmy gonna be okay, JJ?" he asked sadly. JJ took a deep breath.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm sure they'll be okay. We just have to wait for a little bit," JJ explained patiently.

"Okay. But I wanna see them now," he whimpered. JJ shook her head.

"I'm sorry buddy. So do I, but they're, um, being taken care of right now," she said. He nodded and hung his head. JJ shifted him so that he was lying across her lap. Garcia sat on the other side of JJ, petting Jack's hair.

"Any word?" JJ asked Rossi as he walked back inside.

"Nope. The doctors are pretty busy in there though," he said mournfully. JJ and Garcia nodded.

"Where're Reid and Morgan?" Garcia asked quietly.

"They're downstairs getting some food from the cafeteria. They'll be back," he replied. JJ moved Jack onto Garcia's lap and rushed out of the room, tears filling her eyes.

Morgan made his way back to the waiting area, carrying a tray of food while Reid followed.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec, Morgan. My shoe's untied," Reid said, bending down to fix his laces. Morgan nodded and returned to the lobby. JJ brushed past him. Luckily, Reid finished in time to stop her.

"JJ, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly. She broke down.

"E-everything, Spencer. W-why is it a-always E-Em? And H-Hotch?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"I-I don't know, JJ. I-I mean, everything happens for a reason, right?"

"No, Spence. Not everything happens for a reason. I-I wish that was me in there right now," JJ sobbed, overly concerned for Emily. Reid blushed.

"Let's thank God it's not. Now, how 'bout we head back to the lobby. When you're ready, of course," he said. JJ looked up at him, her crystal eyes filled with tears. Yet, they were happy.

"Sure, Spence," she managed a shaky smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"Hey, Jack," Morgan said softly, sitting next to Garcia as Rossi invaded the snack tray.

"Hi Mow-gun," Jack mumbled, looking up at him.

"Everything's gonna be okay, buddy. Okay?"

"Okay."

Garcia rubbed soothing circles on Jack's back to try and calm him down a little. Morgan held out his hands and Garcia placed Jack into them. Jack curled up against Morgan's hard abdomen as tears rolled down his face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay little man," Morgan whispered.

-MORE hours later-

"Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner?" a surgeon called out into the lobby. The team immediately stood up. Will, Henry, Kevin, and Jessica had all come to join them.

"Um, Aaron Hotchner is still in surgery. He's doing extremely well though, and he could be out of here very, very soon. Emily Prentiss is awake. She's fine, no signs of trauma or anything, but just don't do anything to piss her off. You can go in and visit her now," the surgeon informed them. They quickly rushed towards Emily's room.

The surgeon stopped JJ and Penelope before they headed into the surgery room.

"I'd just like to inform you two about something. I'm not sure how to say this, but…" the surgeon trailed off.

"What is it?" JJ asked, on edge.

"Unfortunately, we've found signs of… sexual assault."


	4. It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note: So, here you go! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. :) This has more of the BAU girls than the guys, so yeah. I think this is gonna be the end…**

JJ trembled and was so shocked, Garcia had to catch her. JJ stumbled as she tried to get up.

"Wh-are you s-sure?" Garcia asked, a tear rolling down her face. The surgeon nodded slowly, as if he was sad about it as well.

"I-Penelope, I can't go in there. I-I'm sorry. Tell Emily I'm sorry," JJ mumbled, rushing out the door.

Penelope swallowed and pushed herself into Emily's room. The look on her face cleared everyone out.

"Hey, Pen," Emily said as brightly as she could muster. Penelope gingerly sat down in a chair that had been dragged by Emily's bed.

"Hey, Emily. Are you alright?" Penelope asked.

"Eh, as alright as I could be. I'm fine, really. It was just stress," Emily assured. JJ swung her head into the room, slightly avoiding Emily's eyes.

"Hey, Jayje," Emily smiled. JJ looked up, finally looking at Emily.

"Hey, Emily. Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting there. Are you okay? Something's up," Emily frowned.

Damned profilers, JJ thought. Penelope coughed awkwardly and exited the room.

"Nothing's wrong, Emily," JJ tried to assure.

"JJ. What the hell is going on with you and why are you avoiding the question?" Emily pouted.

"Emily…" JJ trailed off. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting," Emily said.

"I know he r-ra-…," JJ trailed off, choking up. Emily burst into tears.

"Em, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have brought it up. J-just forget that I asked, okay?" JJ shook her head, coming up next to Emily. Emily took deep breaths in between each sob.

"I-I was so s-scared JJ," Emily bawled. JJ had never seen Emily so vulnerable, so defenseless. Almost… small.

"It's okay, Emily. You don't have to talk about it," JJ assured, trying to spare the poor woman from further pain.

"No, JJ. I-I need to talk about it b-because I feel like i-if I don't, I-I w-won't get o-ov-ver it," Emily stuttered.

"O-okay," JJ said, surprised that Emily wanted to actually talk about it.

JJ sat next to Emily for the next hour or so and cringed at every single detail that Emily made known to her.

"Em…" JJ trailed off.

Emily took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I'm a lot better now that I've talked to someone about it," she sighed.

JJ patted her arm comfortingly.

"Do you want Jack in here?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks," Emily said gratefully. JJ nodded with a smile and exited to bring Jack into the room.

Jack ran up to Emily's side and stuck his head over the side of her bed.

"Emmy, are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and tears welled up in her eyes at the little boy's concern.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm okay. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I think," he mumbled. Emily reached out a sore arm and ran her hand down the back of his silky hair. She struggled to sit up and pulled him in close, glossy tears sliding down her face. Soon, she began to hear Jack sobbing into her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay Jack. Everything is going to be just fine," she whispered half-heartedly.

Tears trickled down JJ, Penelope, and even Morgan's face as they watched Emily and the young boy cry together through the glass.

-Meanwhile-

In Hotch's surgery room, the line was slowly deteriorating.

"Come on, we're losing him!" the surgeon cried frantically. All of the sudden, the line went flat with a hair-raising, bloodcurdling tone.

**Review if you want me to continue. Muhahaha. Muhahahahaha. Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Okay.**


End file.
